women empowerment
by duo lovers
Summary: Its My tribute to all women...its a huge time to get back our position and respect in this world... Take first step ... Plz r and r


_Guys sachi bataon tu I did not have courage to post it... Until mithi di triggered me... To post..._

 _Ziada kuch nai kahongi ap khud parhia ...Aur bataiya ky is update NY apky Dillon ko kitna chua hai..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **The world is a stage...it is a platform... Where every person have to act according to his script...our lives is our script... Among these scripts the most powerful script is a script of a character termed as women**_

The auditorium is echoing with the mesmerizing voice of the speaker ...audiences is holding their breath as the voice of the speaker take them in a trance...

The speaker again speak...

 _ **The termed women is not a word it is a power which gives us life...**_

 _ **It comprises of five words...**_

 _ **W:**_ wayward

 _ **O:**_ opine

 _ **M:**_ magnanimous

 _ **E:**_ earnest

 _ **N:**_ noteworthy

The speaker paused to take a breath...

Between this pause the whole auditorium echoed with the loud clapping voice...

The speaker again starts to speak...

 _ **My dear ladies and gentlemen...today we are crushing our womens...did we ever realised that we unintentionally crushing the life rate in our feets...?**_

 _ **Today men is humiliating our women's by torture or any other means...**_

 _ **Ever he think by manipulating,hating, crushing the women... He also manipulating his own name also...**_

 _ **You people thinking I am getting emotional...**_

 _ **But I tell you one thing.. Ap sb God ko tu manty haina... Phir chahy wo kisi bhi roop mai hoon...**_

 _ **I know you people must be thinking ...what a foolish question I asked you...?**_

 _ **But plz answer me...**_

Audience: nods in positive...

The speaker again starts speaking...

 _ **Agar ap sb ka jawab positive mai hai ...tu I want you people give me the answer of my one question...**_

 _ **The question is why we are disobeying our God's order ?**_

 _ **You people must be astonished...**_

 _ **In what way we are disobeying our God...? Right**_

 _ **Many of the people are curious to ask this question from me...**_

 _ **So I don't take your precious time and answer your question...**_

 _ **God created every creature including man and women... So if we killed women ...torturing them ...humiliating them... It means we are disliking them... In this way we are disliking our God creativity... And it is ultimately pointing towards our disobedience**_

 _ **Ab ap batain mainy kia ghalat kaha hai k**_

 _ **We are disobeying our God's order**_

 _ **Apko aik baat bataon... Guys agar women stand lainy lagy na apny rights k lia...**_

 _ **Tu women's appeared as the most powerful creatures of earth...**_

 _ **Apko aik myth batati hun...**_

 _ **Then you came to know about women's power...**_

 _ **This myth is from bible chapter judges**_

 _ **Once so many years ago there was a man named Samson he was a nazerine child... God gifted him so much power to him.. His father named is manoha...**_

 _ **He is so powerful that defeat 100 army man at a time... With a help of single jaw bone of donkey...**_

 _ **He is so powerful that once a snake bite him.. But nothing happened to him... Instead the snake was died...**_

A blaster of laugh escape from audiences mouth...

After some time the speaker again started

 _ **The Samson created troubles for Philistines... So Philistines trapped him by making a plan...**_

 _ **They over power Samson and poke out his eyes by the help of a women Delilah...**_

 _ **And then take him to Gaza... Where he imprisoned and every day taunted by peoples of Philistines as...**_

 _ **Eye less in Gaza...**_

Ji doston apny sahi suna a women over power Samson ...

Aur aj bhi agar women's stand lain tu then they could over power the man...

Mai apko aik myth Aur batati hun...

Its a myth about Mount latmus...near Mount latmus there is a village in which a shepherd Edmiyon lived... Kaha ye jata hai k he is the most beautiful men in skies... Every day Shepherd went to Mount Latmus with his cattle and in evening return to his village... One day he become late and night comes ahead he thought to stay at Mount latmus and passed the night ...he slept in a one cave of Mount latmus... He slept a very peaceful night at mount latmus which he never experienced in his whole life. .he become fond off this sleep... So now passed his night at mount Latmus regularly... 4-5 days passed out...

On 5th day its a night of fullmoon ...salene ( goddess of moon) came on mount latmus for walk ...on every full moon night... Mount latmus is a property of salene...

She is walking suddenly saw Shepherd who is in deep sleep. She saw his face and fall in love... SHe did not distrub Shepherd sleep... While busy in gazing shepherd face whole night... Morning came and she vanish in his silver carriage...

Its become salene habbit that every night she came on mount latmus... And whole night gazing shepherd face...

Agar full moon aik din ho tu nothing happened to earth magar Roz roz agar full moon hoga tu it would definitely bring disasters to earth... Same thing happened..

When this news is heard by the god of goddess Zeus... He interrogate salene... And she confess her love..

Request Zeus to make shepherd never die... Than she did not visit mount latmus regularly...

Zeus said I did not do this but I do one thing for you... You like her during sleep... I make him sleep _**forever...**_

 _ **Salene accept this idea...and Endymion fell into a blissful sleep lies forever young and beautiful...**_

 _ **Kehty hain k aj bhi edymion mount latmus ki ruins k aik cave mai aj bhi soya hua hai...**_

Speaker stop to take breath...

Audience in stunned mode ..not to break the trance...

 _ **Mainy aik do examples di hain Jo bht hi rare logon ko maloom hongi...**_

 _ **Kun k mythology tu bht sari hain... Mera motive myths parhana nai hai ..bs women power ko represent karna hai...**_

 _ **Ab ap sochain ky jb aik salene edymion ko hamesha ky lia sula sakti hai... Tu women's ki power ka hum andaza bhi nai laga sakty..what its peak**_

 _ **Tu ab mera ye sawal hai k hamain apni womens ko humiliate karna chaiya ya unki power sy darna cahiya...**_

 _ **I think your heart give you the best answer...**_

 _ **So hamain women's ko torture karny un par acid attack karny domestic violence karny sy pehly ab ye sochna chaiya k hum Jo karahy hain WO sahi hai ya ghalat...**_

 _ **Kun k jis par hum ye sb zulm dha rahy hain wo aik aurat hai... If she use her women powers...than nothing will save us from disaster...**_

 _ **Meri tamam women's sy request hai k Society mai move karny k lia zarori hai k hum khud apni izzat karwana sekhain...**_

 _ **Kun k log hamain khud sy izzat kabhi nai daingy... Aur zarorat pary tu apny andar ki salene/ Delilah ki jaisy powers use karky apny ap ko manwain...**_

 _ **But for this first step is necessary ...I put my first step... And requested all women's to put their first step too...**_

 _ **Female foeticide the most woeful crime...plz think about it k hum jis bacchi ko marny ja rahy hain...kahin wo salene / Delilah na hoon... Ya God sent this girl on earth with some motive... If we kill her ultimately We destroy our God's motive... May be the life which we destroy is a reason to lit many dia's of hope... happiness... Light..**_

 _ **Think about it... By killing her we did not only commit crime... But also welcome our God's anger too...**_

 _ **Girls are not burden indeed they are the blessing of God...**_

 _ **Bht dafa hum ye sochty hain k larka hi chaiya...taky woh hamara sahara banain ...but it is a brutal reality that k wohi larka jiski hamain bht arzoo hoti hai ...jis par hamain bht maan hota hai... Jo hamara ghuroor hota hai bary hony py Sahara tu dur ulta apny burhy Maa baap ko old age home mai chor ata hai .. Ya lawaris chor daita hai... Kabhi apni wife k kehny par tu kabhi islia k he feel embarraced while representing his parents in his so called high profile parties/ meetings...and so many other reasons**_

 _ **larkion ki khuwaish is lia nai karty kun k aik tu embarrassment.. Then uhain aik din apny parents ko choor kar apny husband k ghar Jana hota hai... Aur phir unki demands ...jaheez...and so many other expenses...and reasons**_

 _ **So its better k hum unhain paida hoty hi mardain... Yehi hai hamari sochain...**_

 _ **Magar kabhi hamny is tarah socha hai.. K**_

 _ **Larkian aik plant ki manind hain... Jis tarah plant zarori hain oxygen k lia ...kun k hum oxygen k bagair zinda nai reh sakty...**_

 _ **Bikul isi tarah larkian hamari oxygen provider hain...**_

 _ **Jis tarah plant katny sai... Forest khatam karny sy... Global warming horahi hai... Ozone layer jis tarah damage horahi hai...**_

 _ **Bilkul usi tarah if we kill girls... Then natural cycle of life is disturbed...**_

 _ **Then may be shayad hamari life mai bhi global warming hosakti hai... Ya hamari zindagion ki ozone layer bhi damage hosakti hai...**_

 _ **Think about it. ...before killing any girl...**_

 _ **At the end itna kahungi k think about all prospective... Before committing any crime regarding women's...**_

A huge round of applause by the audience for speaker..

 _ **Ab main bulana chahungi acid ky acp pardyuman ko...k wo ain Aur apny qeemti khayalat hamain batain is bary main**_

Acp sir came on the stage... Hold mike and say...

 _I am just speechless ...bus itna kehna chahunga ky main meri puri team ki taraf sy ye wada karta hun k we try our best to reduce women crimes...and strictly punished such criminals Jay hind..._

 **Guys finally done with it...**

 **Sorry agar koi hurt hua ho tu...**

 **Guys mainy puri koshish ki hai k it touched your hearts...**

 **Agar is update NY waqai apky Dillon ko chua hai... Then spread this message to other...**

 **And take first step with me by review...!**

 **Take care**

 **Bye**

 **Duo lovers...**


End file.
